Enamorado de mi jefe
by haru no bara
Summary: Para él era un idiota que le arruinaba su mayor fantasía en cambio para la otra persona él era el más idiota, arrogante, mujeriego e irritante que en su vida había conocido pero era la persona que con solo al verla la primera vez se enamoró completamente sabiendo que esos sentimientos no serían correspondido pero uno nunca puede saber lo que nos prepara el destino
1. Chapter 1

Aomine Daiki un atractivo y sexy hombre de 23 años, de tez morena, cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, los cuales podías comparar con el océano. Uno de los 4 socios que tenían control de la gran empresa que se hacía cargo, bastante famosa por sus logros y negocios siendo cada uno de los socios bastante conocidos.

Este atractivo hombre acaparaba las miradas de todos, siendo bastante conocido por las varias aventuras que tenía y sus gustos al momento de acostarse con mujeres o de vez en cuando con algún doncel que se le ofrecía. No era hombre de compromisos ya que hallaba que aquello era ridículo el estar con una sola persona si se podía disfrutar aún más estando con más personas, cosa que a él nunca le faltaban, no hacía falta llamar a alguien o encontrarse con alguien, siempre aparecía por si sola alguna mujer o doncel dispuesto a pasar una noche con aquel semental

Se podía decir que su vida era la mejor, que nada lo podía arruinar, pero había algo que si lo molestaba y ese algo era su secretario, si secretario no secretaria, y eso era lo que más le frustraba pues cuando escucho el nombre de la persona que sería su supuesta secretaria, al instante se imaginó una atractiva mujer, haciendo que sus fantasías volaran varias veces sabiendo que con unas palabras tendría a la mujer comiendo en su mano, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de un hombre y más ni siquiera era atractivo, su cabello rojizo era peinado hacia el lado bastante horrible, usaba unos lentes extremadamente anticuados y los trajes que usaba era opacos sin ningún sentido de la moda, en definitiva aquella persona carecía de atractivo. Varias veces había ido a la oficina del socio mayor, el cual era unos de sus amigos llamado Akashi Seijuro, reclamándole que le cambiaran a aquel secretario por una mujer o por lo menos por algún doncel atractivo cosa que fue rechazado por el pelirrojo menor provocando que todas aquellas veces este saliera molesto con el ceño fruncido. Tampoco podía echarlo ya que el muy condenado hacia bien su trabajo, no encontraba ningún error para echarlo y que de una vez viniera una secretaria que estuviera a su altura y pudiera cumplir con sus fantasías

_que mierda hice para merecerme esto_ _pensaba mientras observaba como aquel pelirrojo revisaba algunos papeles_ _ con solo mirarlo puedo saber que ni siquiera hace ejercicio, más que seguro su cuerpo es más flácido que un flan_ _seguía pensando al ver que ese horrible traje le quedaba suelto, en definitiva no era atractivo, aquel rostro se veía mal con aquellos lentes que ni dejaban ver bien su rostro, cosa que no le importaba, ya que al final que cambios puede ver sin ellos, si con ellos para el moreno el pelirrojo no era de su gusto ni se acercaba a ello__

_Aomine-san aquí están los papeles que revisar_ _menciono aquel pelirrojo que ni se dignó en mirar__

_déjalo ahí _ _le respondió molesto, todo sería distinto si fuera una mujer y un lindo doncel que le dijera aquello, pero no, tenía que tener aquel pelirrojo como secretario_

_Ao…

_AOMINE_ _decía en voz alta una albina lanzándose encima del moreno_ _ eres malo, me has dejado en espera bastante tiempo sabes_ _colocándose en horcajadas moviéndose rosando así sus grandes pechos sin importarle la presencia del pelirrojo_

Aquel secretario salió de la oficina al ver como su jefe prácticamente se comía la boca de aquella mujer mientras esta gemía exageradamente a su parecer

_supongo que no estará en toda la tarde, tendré que realizar el trabajo yo_ _pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos dándose cuenta que era la hora de descanso__

_te diriges al casino Kagami-kun __ le mencionaron de la nada haciendo que diera un gran salto provocando que casi se le cayeran los lentes_

_Kuroko un día de estos terminaras matándome_ _dijo algo molesto intentando calmar su corazón__

_de nuevo Aomine-kun esta…

_si nuevamente una desconocida entro a la oficina para lanzarse y hacerlo ahí mismo_ _interrumpió provocando que por un momento el peli celeste lo observara_ _... y como esta Akashi-san

_Akashi-kun está bien, es fácil trabajar como su secretario aunque me gustaría que me diera más trabajo ya que no es mucho lo que realizo

_bueno estamos hablando de Akashi-san al final de cuentas_ _menciono llegando al casino para luego pedir su comida__

Durante la comida aparecieron dos peli negros, uno llamado Himuro Tatsuya secretario de Murasakibara Atsushi y el otro era Takao Kazunari secretario de Midorima Shintario. Ambos bastantes atractivos ya que más de alguna mujer los observaba

_Tai-chan porque no usas lentes de contacto o cambias tu ropa te haría bien

_yo no le veo problema a ello_ _menciono con simpleza para luego seguir comiendo_ _

_pero por lo menos déjame verte sin los lentes_ _acercándose lentamente al rostro del pelirrojo pero este en un rápido movimiento se aparto_

_Takao deberías dejar tranquilo a Taiga, sabes que no le gustan mucho aquellas cosas

_pero Hi-chan quería que por lo menos una vez poder ver el rostro de Tai-chan sin ellos

_no me gusta que alguien me saque los lentes_ _menciono Kagami haciendo que el peli negro entendiera, sabía que su amigo era algo inseguro sobre su persona_

_entiendo Tai-chan siento aquello

_no te disculpes Takao_ _menciono con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mirar hacia otro lado observando así a un grupo de mujeres bastante emocionadas_ _ que pasa

_debe ser por aquello __ dijo Himuro para luego darle el ultimo bocado a su comida_

_aquello?

_ debe ser por aquel modelo llamado Kai, desde que hizo su debut es muy famoso Kagami-kun

_cierto todas las revistas en que aparece se venden como pan caliente, he sabido que varias compañías han querido saber más sobre él pero lo único que se sabe es que tiene 22 años y que su nombre es Kai pero aquello le da más misterio, es bastante atractivo y también tiene tú mismo color de cabello Tai-chan

_coincidencias_ _respondió mirando para otro lado dándose cuenta de la hora_ _ creo que será mejor volver

Los chicos al ver la hora se colocaron de pie de inmediato para dirigirse a sus respectivas oficinas para seguir con sus trabajos

_como supuse no volverá hasta mañana_ _se dijo mostrando una mirada de tristeza al ver como la oficina en donde debería de estar su jefe estaba completamente vacía con algunos papeles en el suelo y uno que otro objeto botado. Se dispuso a ordenar un poco y seguir con su trabajo, no servía de nada que se colocara triste cada vez que veía como este se iba con alguna mujer, era algo que ya sabía desde el principio y sabía que eso no cambiaria_

Las horas pasaban entre informe e informe que debía ordenar y revisar y una que otra llamada de mujeres preguntando por su jefe. Durante ese tiempo recibió un mensaje que lo hizo sonreír mientras lo contestaba rápidamente para luego ir a dejar algunos papeles a cierto pelirrojo. Subió al ascensor apretando el número 7 y esperando pacientemente que este llegara al piso en que debía bajarse, durante el transcurso más que otra persona se subía, observándolo unos momentos para luego desviar la mirada

_Kuroko está desocupado Akashi-san __ le pregunto una vez que había llegado a la oficina_

_Puedes pasar Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun ya te estaba esperando __ le menciono mientras ordenaba los últimos papeles para luego poder irse_

_gracias Kuroko_ _mientras se dirigía a la puerta escuchando enseguida un pase_ _ Akashi-san aquí tiene los informes que le ha solicitado a Aomine-san_ _dejando en la mesa varias carpetas rojas__

_Taiga puedes decirme solo Akashi ya que solo tienes un año menos que yo_ _le menciono revisando los informes que este le había dado_ _no tienen ningún problema… supongo que Daiki ya salió con otra mujer_ _haciendo que el tigre sonriera un poco con la mirada triste dándole la respuesta al emperador_ _ puedes retirarte Taiga

_hasta mañana Akashi __ le respondió saliendo del lugar, volviendo así a la oficina para tomar sus cosas y poder salir de aquel lugar_

Durante la caminata hasta la entrada se podía sentir la miradas de las mujeres hacia su persona, tenía más que claro que varias de aquellas mujeres sentían envidia de él, al ser el secretario de Aomine, cosa que no le importo mucho, pues se había acostumbrado a aquello. Al salir camino algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un gran edificio, lo observo por unos instantes antes de entrar viendo como el cielo iba oscureciendo provocando que recordara a cierta persona. Camino por los pasillos del edificio llegando así a una gran puerta, la cual al abrirla se podía ver varias personas corriendo de un lugar a otro, algunos con vestuarios, otros con algunos materiales y decoración

_Taiga __ decía en voz alta alguien que corría a toda velocidad en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo_

_Ryouta_ _menciono al sentir como aquella persona lo abrazaba para luego levantar su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa_

Kise Ryouta, un atractivo hombre de 22 años, tez clara, cabello rubio y unos lindos ojos color miel, presidente de una gran corporación dedicada al modelaje y al entretenimiento, varios de sus modelos eran bastante solicitados por diversas empresas al igual que Kise que a pesar de ser el presidente seguía desempeñándose como modelo

_sabes que no es bueno que me llames así en este lugar_ _le menciono mientras llevaba su mano hacia su cabello provocando que aquel peinado que siempre llevaba quedara desecho dejando que aquellos cabellos alborotados cayeran por su frente_

_jejeje lo se Kai_ _le menciono quitándole los lentes dejando a la vista aquellos hermosos ojos rojos como el fuego que tanto les gustaban__

_que tal me veo_ _le pregunto aun teniendo al rubio pegado a su cuerpo pues su confianza era bastante ya que ambos son amigos de la infancia_ _

_como siempre tan atractivo Kai_ _le respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar_ _ nee como va las cosas con el jefe que llevas cuatro meses enamorado de él

_n…no sé a qué te refieres_ _menciono sonrojado haciendo que algunas mujeres casi se desmayaran al verlo así__

_moohh sabes que a mí no me puedes mentir Taiga soy tu amigo de la infancia y ex pareja, se todo sobre ti_ _le menciono con una sonrisa_

_tienes razón Ryouta_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba al rubio_ _ sigue igual que siempre odiándome a muerte por haber sido yo su secretario en vez de una voluptuosa mujer o un lindo doncel, siempre se va a acostar con mujeres o ellas vienen a la oficina a tirársele encima sin importar que este yo presente

_es que acaso está ciego tu eres mejor que cualquier mujer pechugona o doncel __ decía en voz alta un poco alterado__

_jajaja tu cara Ryouta es bastante graciosa_ _mencionaba entre risas haciendo que el nombrado mostrara un puchero__ está bien ya me acostumbre a aquello, sé que yo no les gustare ya que no soy su tipo… que te parece si mejor comenzamos con la sesión presidente

_claro Kai_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a los vestidores para comenzar con la sesión de fotos__


	2. Chapter 2

Un peli azul lentamente se iba despertando por los fuertes rayos de sol que se filtraban de la ventana, miro a su lado encontrándose con una albina durmiendo profundamente

_las 11:30_ _susurro al ver la hora en su celular, pensando que debía de haber llegado a su trabajo hace 3 horas atrás, cosa que no le dio mucha importancia__

Tomo sus cosas y se vistió con algo de pereza ya que no deseaba ir a su trabajo y encontrarse con esa persona que tenía como secretario, con solo pensarlo en su rostro se formaba una mueca de molestia. Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a las calles con caminar lento ya que al final no tenía ninguna prisa y aunque la tuviera tampoco se apuraría

Iba por las calles con una sonrisa al darse cuenta que varias mujeres giraban solo para observarlo o como algunos donceles se lo comían con la mirada, provocando que su ego aumentara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Por unas cosas de la vida, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara, levanto su vista encontrándose con un gran anuncio, en donde se veía un atractivo y sexy pelirrojo, con aquel par de rubís. No pudo evitar recorrer con su mirada todo el anuncio, observando cada milímetro del cuerpo de aquel modelo, vestía un jeans negro con una sudadera blanca marcando el ejercitado torso y para agregar se podía ver unas lindas alas en su espalda, efecto de la campaña publicitaria

_quien será_ _murmuro sin poder dejarlo de mirar, algo tenía que lo atraía pero no sabía que_ _ aquel cabello se parece al de ese idiota_ _dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia al recordarlo__

 **Mientras con el tierno secretario**

Se encontraba con el ceño fruncido aunque no se notara, era casi el medio día y su mujeriego Jefe no aparecía, las llamadas de las mujeres ya le estaban aburriendo

_más que seguro que estará con otra mujer_ _se decía con algo de tristeza, es que odiaba el tener que haberse enamorado precisamente de él, una persona que no es seria, egoísta, mujeriego, que se acuesta con cualquiera que se lo proponga, pero lo que más odiaba era que sabiendo todo eso no dejaba de amar a ese idiota que le robo el corazón la primera vez que lo vio__ realmente soy un idiota_ _dijo con un suspiro mientras sentía como su celular vibraba__

 **En la entrada de la empresa**

Venia entrando a paso apresurado cierto moreno, pues gracias a cierta llamada de un pelirrojo cuando se encontraba en su departamento cambiándose lentamente su ropa, hizo que se le fuera toda la pereza y comenzara a correr como alma que lleva el diablo

_justo a tiempo Daiki __ menciono con una sonrisa al ver como el peli azul llegaba justo a la hora que le había dicho__

_s…si __ intentando recuperar el aire__

_bien vamos __ menciono el pelirrojo mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos en dirección a la oficina del peli azul_

Casi al llegar se podía escuchar una angelical risa cosa que le extraño al moreno

_habrá alguien en la oficina_ _se preguntaba la pantera pues que el recordaba no había escuchado a nadie reír de esa forma. Al entrar junto con el pelirrojo grande fue su sorpresa que aquella sonrisa que considero angelical provenía de su secretario_

_te llamo en el descanso __ menciono el tigre antes de cortar la llamada_ _ buenas tardes Akashi-san

_Taiga ya te he dicho que me llames Akashi __ menciono el emperador con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos__

_desde cuando Akashi se comporta de esta manera, nunca lo había visto así, no será que le guste ese idiota… si es así tiene mal gusto __ pensaba mientras se le salía una risa al solo imaginar que aquello fuera verdad__

_pasa algo Daiki_ _escucho con un tono de voz que hizo que el moreno se pusiera derecho__

_cierto, Akashi aquí tienes lo que me solicitaste esta mañana_ _menciono el tigre entregándole 3 carpetas rojas_

_como siempre sin ningún error_ _menciono haciendo que el tigre sonriera_

_espera porque sonríe, a mí nunca me ha sonreído en estos 4 meses….. que mierda estoy pensando a mí no me debe importar a quien este idiota sonría _ _pensaba dirigiéndose a su escritorio__

_esta Kagami nanodayo_ _menciono cierto peli verde__

_me necesita para algo Midorima-san

_espera eso es un sonrojo, porque se sonroja… qué diablos pasa_ _pensó el moreno al levantar la mirada y ver que en rostro de su secretario un pequeño sonrojo se podía ver a través de los lentes__

_bueno yo… quisieras que me ayudaras en algo nanodayo_ _menciono desviando su mirada__

_si puedo ser de ayuda, encanto estaré de ayudarle Midorima-san

_ehhh es….

_Taiga puedes ir ayudar a Shintarou ya que sé que terminaste con todo tu trabajo y solo queda la parte de Daiki que está en su escritorio cierto __menciono al ver como 10 carpetas azules en el escritorio del moreno_

_si todo lo que debe de revisar Aomine-san se encuentra en su escritorio, además de las reuniones y citas que tendrá en la tarde_ _respondió haciendo que el moreno frunciera el ceño__

_p…podemos irnos nanodayo

_claro Midorima-san_ _dijo con una sonrisa__

_porque diablos le sonríe a todos y porque me debe de importar eso_ _pensaba viendo como su secretario salía con uno de sus amigos a saber donde__

_espero que termines tu trabajo Daiki_ _dijo Akashi con una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su amigo__ creo que no entiendes lo que te pasa, pero cuando lo hagas Daiki te darás una gran sorpresa, aunque espero que sea pronto antes que alguien más vea a través de su apariencia lo maravilloso que puede ser tu secretario_ _pensaba para luego salir de la oficina rumbo a la suya_

 **Mientras en una sala de reuniones**

Se encontraba un peli verde y un pelirrojo, el primero caminaba de un lado para otro algo nervioso

_Midorima-san usted quiere que lo ayude con Takao cierto_ _rompió aquel silencio haciendo que el peli verde se detuviera y desviara su mirada hacia otro lado para que el pelirrojo no viera el sonrojo de su rostro__

_s…si nanodayo_ _mirando al pelirrojo que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro_ _ hoy es su cumpleaños y quiero declararme… Oha asa dijo que un leo sería de gran ayuda este día

_está bien Midorima-san lo ayudare, quiere comprarle algo en especial

_lirios_ _menciono como un susurro pero de igual forma el tigre escucho__

_entonces vamos enseguida Midorima-san mientras planeamos como se confesara

_creo que está bien nanodayo_ _respondió mientras junto con el pelirrojo salía de la habitación. Midorima no se lo explicaba pero algo tenía ese pelirrojo que lograba que todas tus inseguridades se fueran, además de sentir una confianza con solo verlo, por ello no entendía por qué el peli azul siempre se quejaba de la persona que ahora caminaba a su lado, ya que por lo que estaba enterado aquella persona realizaba un excelente trabajo nadie pensaría que solo lleva 4 meses en el puesto y sin otra experiencia que la que está ejerciendo en ese momento__

_ maldición no me puedo concentrar_ _se quejaba un moreno estirándose en su silla, no sabía que le pasaba, bueno si sabía que lo atormentaba, y aquello era por dos cosas, la risa que escucho de aquel pelirrojo cuando estaba hablando con quien saber quién y las sonrisas y aquella actitud que tenía con sus amigos__ porque debería de preocuparme por aquello, es estúpido pensar en que ese idiota tiene alguien si es que tiene ya que no es para nada atractivo, más que seguro es virgen…nadie quisiera estar con el _ _mencionaba entre risas para quitar aquellas raras ideas que su mente estaba formulando y que no quería que siguieran ya que eso era bastante raro. Decidió concentrarse en su trabajo y alejar todo pensamiento de aquel pelirrojo sin atractivo__

 **7 pm**

El cielo se iba oscureciendo dando así entendido que el día laboral había llegado a su fin

_ese idiota no volvió_ _se decía para sí mismo estirando su cuerpo ya cuando por fin había terminado con su trabajo. Como si lo estuviera invocando la puerta se abrió dejando a la vista aquel pelirrojo anticuado que durante toda la tarde se colaba en sus pensamientos__

_buenas tarde Aomine-san_ _respondió con su típica actitud de secretario que hizo que Aomine frunciera el ceño__

_al parecer el trabajo de Midorima fue bastante_ _menciono molesto__

_realmente si __ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que frunciera más el ceño al ver aquella actitud que no iba dirigido hacia el_ _ hasta luego Aomine-san_ _menciono mientras tomaba sus cosas dispuesto a irse pero justo en ese momento su celular sonó haciendo que la sonrisa que en ese momento aún conservaba se agrandara aún más al escuchar la melodía_ _ si….lo siento te dije que te llamaría en el descanso pero estaba ocupado…si ahí estaré nos vemos_ _menciono antes de cortar y salir de la oficina dejando a un peli azul que por la impresión ni siquiera se movió__

El moreno observo como el pelirrojo salía de la oficina sin decirle nada, ya que aún intentaba asimilar lo que había visto y escuchado en ese momento, es que era algo que no se lo creía como un idiota sin atractivo podía sonreír de esa manera, además al parecer tiene a alguien, pues era algo obvio que debía de tener a alguien por aquella tonta y boba sonrisa que puso con solo escuchar el tono de la llamada, con solo pensar en aquello algo le revolvía el estómago haciendo que se frustrara bastante, pues no encontraba explicación a aquello

_Daiki te encuentras aquí amor_ _dijo una mujer castaña con ropas ajustadas a su cuerpo mostrando sus curvas__ nee cariño que te parece si vamos a una fiesta y de paso vamos a un hotel_ _mencionaba seductoramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior__

_como quieras_ _menciono el otro pues necesitaba sacar aquella frustración de su cuerpo y que mejor que tener una buena noche con una mujer que tiene lo que le gusta__

 **Mientras en cierto Lugar**

_mohhh Kagamicchi pensaba que no querías hablar conmigo __ menciono cierto rubio con un tierno puchero, observando como el nombrado salía ya vestido, mostrando así lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser__

_lo siento Ryouta pero tuve que ayudar a uno de los jefes para declararse a su secretario_ _menciono mientras guardaba su traje en un bolso__

_kyyaaa y cómo fue, que le dijeron_ _preguntaba bastante emocionado_ _ Kagamicchi puedes sentarse necesitas que tu cabello quede bien_ _mientras el tigre se sentaba y este se acercaba para comenzar a peinarlo__

_pues le fue bastante bien, nervioso le dijo lo que sentía mientras le entregaba un ramo de lirios_ _le relataba sintiendo como aquellas manos pasaban por su cabello_ _ Takao al escucharlo y verlo de ese modo, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras le decía que él también lo amaba, realmente me extraña que nadie los descubriera

_jejeje se parece cuando te me declaraste Kagamicchi- _menciono terminando el peinad_ o_ aún recuerdo cuando llegaste a mi preparatoria todo nervioso y sonrojado y gritaste a todo pulmón si quería ser tu novio

_pues aquello sí que fue vergonzoso_ _mientras se colocaba de pie_ _ pero no me arrepiento, fueron unos hermosos y maravillosos años Ryouta_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_yo pienso lo mismo Taiga_ _respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo siendo correspondido al instante_ _

_Kagamin, Ki-chan no quiero interrumpir su momento amoroso pero ya nos esperan_ _menciono una peli rosada con una sonrisa_

Momoi Satsuki, una hermosa mujer de 22 años, cabello y ojos color rosado, piel blanca y un hermoso y atractivo cuerpo. Una de la más grandes modelos de la corporación de Kise, amiga desde preparatoria de aquellos dos. Varios hombres han intentado cortejarla, los cuales siempre han sido rechazados ya que la peli rosada esta profunda y locamente enamorada de la secretaria de Kise, una linda castaña llama Aida Riko la cual al igual que los demás la conocía desde la preparatoria, además se ser su pareja

_ven sé que quieres un abrazo_ _dijo el tigre sintiendo al instante los asfixiantes abrazos de la peli rosada__

_chicos vamos de una vez a la fiesta que nos están esperando_ _menciono desde la puerta una castaña__

_Ai-chan_ _y en ese instante era la castaña la cual con un sonrojo se encontraba en los brazos de la peli rosada haciendo que tanto Kagami como Kise soltaran una risita al verla de esa forma__

Ya cuando estos personajes llegaron al lugar en donde una fiesta se daba lugar con algunos de los dueños de las marcas en que los modelos habían sido participe, las personas que se encontraban en ese momento no podían evitar tener su boca abierta o que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver aquellos 3 modelos bastante famosos juntos, era algo que no muchas veces se daba, pues Kai no aparecía en este tipo de eventos al igual que la peli rosada. Varios intentaban acercarse pero algo se los impedía, no tenían idea de que era pero no podían acercarse a esos modelos

_que pasa Kai_ _pregunto Kise mientras le pasaba un trago__

_él está aquí_ _le respondió mirando hacia a cierto lugar para luego desviar la mirada_

_quien_ _pregunto el rubio viendo en la misma dirección que antes observaba el tigre, encontrándose con un par de zafiros que miraba al pelirrojo_ _ así que es él __ susurro viendo aquel moreno que no dejaba de mirar a su amigo_


	3. Chapter 3

_que pasa_ _pregunto momoi para luego dirigir su mirada en donde Kise se encontraba observando__ es un mujeriego siempre anda con una mujer o doncel diferente

_lo se bastante bien_ _menciono Kagami con una mueca de tristeza_

_Kaga...digo Kai no me digas que tu_ _viendo como Kise asentía a lo dicho_

_Kai es su secretario Momoicchi

_Kai no te preocupes ese idiota se está perdiendo al mejor hombre que ha conocido, más teniéndote tan cerca

_él nunca me mirara Momoi más cuando ando a modo secretario

_eso no debe de importar Kai yo me enamoraría las veces que puedas contar __ menciono Kise haciéndolo sonrojar__

_ven Kai vamos a bailar_ _propuso emocionada al escuchar una canción que le gustaba_

_disculpe Kai-sama les gustaría bailar con nosotras_ _mencionaron algunas mujeres que se habían armado de valor_

_lo siento pero ya tengo con quien bailar_ _haciendo que las mujeres se rindieran al saber que aquella persona era Momoi Satsuki, sabían que ante tal belleza no podrían ganar, por otro lado los hombres miraban incrédulos pues no era un secreto que aquella peli rosada le desagradaba estar cerca de hombres no por nada muchos habían sido rechazados pero ahora la observaban con una sonrisa mientras bailaba con aquel pelirrojo, la única conclusión que encontraron fue que Kai era especial_

En otro lugar se encontraba un moreno observando aquella escena algo le atraída de aquel pelirrojo pero no sabía que cosa, debía de admitir que era hermoso… demasiado diría el pero había algo que lo hacía distinto a todas las personas que había estado, algo que aún no podía descifrar

_porque en mi mente aparece ese idiota cuando veo a ese pelirrojo __ pensaba algo molesto ya que desde hace días no entendía sus pensamientos y eso lo frustraba cada vez mas__

_nee Daiki que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo_ _mencionaba la mujer acercándose al cuerpo del moreno__

_me parece bien_ _menciono con una sonrisa seductora para luego salir del lugar, necesita quitarse aquellos pensamientos bastante extraños que sin su aprobación se creaban y hacían estragos en su mente__

_Kai te encuentras bien __ pregunto Momoi al ver que por unos minutos el tigre mostraba una mirada de tristeza_

_si estoy bien que te paree si vamos con Kise mas que seguro ya varias personas lo están acosando_ _dijo con una risita viendo que tenía razón, el pobre rubio tenía bastante personas bastante mayores que intentaban algo mas_ _ Presidente necesito hablar sobre la siguiente campaña con usted __ menciono con una sonrisa dejando a todos a esos pervertidos embobados mientras se llevaba al rubio en donde se encontraba la peli rosada y la castaña__

_gracias por salvarme, esos viejos no me dejaban tranquilo_ _menciono mientras le daba un gran abrazo__

_Mohhh Ki-chan siempre te he dicho que debes ser serio cuando trates con esos vejetes, si muestras una sonrisa se te tiraran encima, por suerte estaba Kagamin para salvarte

_ahora que recuerdo en la preparatoria Kagami siempre lo salvaba de pervertidos y cuando estuvieron juntos lo protegía aún más_ _menciono Riko recordando aquellos tiempos__

_claro que lo protegía no podía dejar que unos idiotas tocaran a mi pareja_ _respondió haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara y que mencionara otro tema para poder calmarse_

 **Unos días después**

Cierto moreno estaba bastante frustrado y raro pues desde aquella noche en que vio en persona aquel pelirrojo y después se fue acostar con la mujer que lo acompañaba, casi al llegar al clímax vio bajo suyo a un pelirrojo que no era el modelo sino su secretario gimiendo y diciendo su nombre, aquella situación se repitió varias veces dándose cuenta que había tocado fondo, que su mente ya era un verdadero caos sin explicación

_Kise te encuentras listo_ _pregunto Riko entrando en la oficina del rubio_ _

_claro Rikocchi, vamos que esto será divertido_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras salía de su oficina en dirección a la empresa en donde cerraría un contrato_

 **En la oficina en donde trabaja el tigre**

Nuestro querido tigre soltaba un suspiro pues se había dado cuenta que desde aquella fiesta su jefe se comportaba diferente, como si lo evitara o como si estuviera más enojado con su presencia, al principio pensó que lo había reconocido pero luego descarto esa idea ya que nunca habían hablado además se veía bastante entretenido con aquella mujer que se le acercaba con descaro

_bien ya todo listo solo debe llegar ese idiota_ _dijo con un suspiro mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal para observar la hermosa vista, mientras se tomaba su café_ _ realmente es gracioso que me haya enamorado de alguien que se que nunca se fijara en mi_ _murmuro mientras se sacaba los lentes y se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos alborotándolos un poco. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro en el lugar y lo quedo observando por unos minutos, el tigre giro lentamente su rostro viendo a la persona que a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, por la sorpresa casi se le cae el café que aún mantenía en su mano_

_c…cuando…desde cuando_ _pregunto colocándose enseguida los lentes__

_desde un tiempo Kagami… debes de tener más cuidado aunque aquella pose estaba perfecta para una foto_ _menciono con una sonrisa__

_ no me des esos sustos Riko_ _dijo con un suspiro mientras se tomaba lo que le quedaba del café__

_Hubieras puesto seguro a la puerta si no quieres que sepan tu secreto

_ no pensé que alguien vendría más a esta hora, y bien es extraño que vengas por estos lados

_pues digamos que el motivo es un secreto que más adelante lo sabrás __ menciono con una sonrisa de esas que pronosticaba que nada bueno vendría__

 **En una oficina**

_ no veo ningún problema con lo que su empresa solicita, por lo que con gusto mi compañía aceptara este contrato Akashi_ _menciono un rubio un poco serio con una sonrisa__

_ es un gusto saber que le complace el proyecto_ _menciono el emperador mientras los demás dueños observaban a aquel rubio algo confundidos pues bien sabían que era bastante risueño pero ahora lo observaban serio con un porte de profesionalismo digno de un presidente de una gran compañía como era la que estaba a cargo aquella persona__

_sobre los modelos nanodayo

_ de ellos no se preocupe ya tengo definido a las dos personas perfectas para este trabajo

_bien si no hay más dudas se pueden retirar __ dijo el emperador mientras cada uno se colocaba de pie y salía de la sala__

_me pregunto si Kagamicchi se encontrara en su descanso _ _pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin darse cuenta que detrás de él venían cuatro personas_

_porque hay tanto movimiento_ _preguntaba el tigre mientras se sentaba junto a sus demás amigos__

_que no lo sabes Tai-chan_ _menciono bastante emocionado__

_Kagami-kun lo que pasa es que al parecer se esta cerrando un contrato_ _provocando que el tigre saltara por el susto_

_Kuroko deja de hacer eso __ menciono arreglándose los lentes, los cuales se habían movido un poco__

_además al parecer es una empresa bastante famosa aunque han mantenido el nombre en secreto_ _agrego Himuro __

_no será que…

_TAIIIIGAAAA_ _se escuchó en el lugar mientras el nombrado se encontraba en el suelo con un bulto dorado encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza__

_Ryouta __ menciono mirándolo con los lentes puestos que por milagro no salieron volando__

_te eche de menos Taiga_ _dijo con una sonrisa__ sabes vestido así te ves igual de guapo

_i…idiota_ _mientras un sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas_

_waiii te sonrojaste, me encanta cuando te sonrojas_ _volviendo abrazar al tigre. Todo aquel acto era presenciado por las cuatro personas que iban detrás del rubio, varios miraban con sorpresa, otro como si ya supiera de aquello pasaría y otro que sin que se diera cuenta, fruncía aún más su ceño mostrando la molestia que sentía al ver aquello__

_disculpe pero puede levantarse no creo que sea bueno estar en aquella situación __ dijo Kuroko pues se encontraban en una posición algo comprometedora__

_lo siento es que me emocione cuando vi a Taiga_ _colocándose de pie al igual que el tigre__

_qué relación tiene con Tai-chan __ pregunto Takao bastante emocionado al ver al rubio pues no era para más teniendo al más famoso modelo y presidente de la más importante corporación en el ámbito del entretenimiento__

_pues con Taiga…_ _abrazando y acercándose al pecho del tigre_ _ es la persona que más amo en el mundo __ dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de enfado de cierto moreno que al parecer se estaba conteniendo de ir a golpearlo_ _


	4. Chapter 4

En el lugar el silencio reino nadie podía creer las palabras mencionadas por ese rubio, pues era tan poco creíble que aquel modelo y famoso empresario con una belleza que nadie podía negar estuviera enamorado de aquel secretario que se veía tan simple, si lo veían juntos eran dos polos opuestos

_y a la que pertenezco cuerpo y alma_ _agrego con una sonrisa aprovechando que el tigre estaba en estado de Shock rodeo con sus brazos su cuello, se acercaba lenta y peligrosamente al rostro del tigre, solo faltaban unos centímetros para besarlo__

_KAGAMI_ _se escucho un rugido por todo el lugar haciendo que el nombrado diera un salto del susto__

_sucede algo Aomine-san_ _pregunto sin que Kise se apartara de su lado__

_como que pasa, ese idiota estuvo a punto de besarte y no pasa nada, porque no se aparta de él_ _pensaba mientras una venita se veía en su frente_ _ vine a saber en dónde están los informes que debía de revisar_ _dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente_

_están en mi escritorio Aomine-san, enseguida se los entrego, tengo que irme Ryouta __ menciono con una tierna sonrisa provocando que Aomine se molestara aún más de lo que ya estaba__

_lo se Taiga no quiero dejarte ir pero sé que es tu trabajo, nos vemos en nuestro lugar de siempre_ _diciendo aquellas palabras intencionadamente pues se había dado cuenta de las expresiones del moreno_ _ sí que se pone celoso pero no es suficiente, ha hecho sufrir mucho a Taiga no se lo daré tan fácil __ pensaba mientras observaba como su amigo salía del lugar junto a un furioso moreno__

El día pasaba con calma para todos. Kagami mientras revisaba y ordenaba algunos papeles, no dejaba de pensar el por qué su jefe se veía tan molesto, es como si tan solo le dijera una palabra este saltaría a la defensiva

_realmente no lo entiendo __ pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro guardando unos papeles en un archivador_

_Kagami-kun_ _provocando que el mencionado casi soltara todos los papeles que tenía en la mano al igual que cierto moreno_ _

_Kuroko no me des esos sustos

_Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun me mando a buscarte

_no sabes lo que quiere

_no solo me dijo que te dirigieras enseguida a su oficina

_entiendo, con su permiso Aomine-san_ _menciono mientras se colocaba de pie_ _ como supuse a lo mejor prefiere a Kuroko como su secretario, bueno no lo niego él tiene todo lo que Aomine quiere de un secretario, una belleza, por ello no le quita la mirada de encima __ pensaba mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación, viera por donde viera aquella persona nunca se fijaría en él__

Ambos chicos salieron del lugar pero lo que no sabía el tigre es que el moreno para nada estaba pensando en aquello sino se preguntaba por qué Akashi lo había llamado. Al llegar a la oficina, el pelirrojo toco la puerta escuchando el típico pase

_me mando a llamar Akashi_ _dijo mientras se sentaba__

_claro Taiga_ _mientras lo observaba fijamente__ bueno ya debes de tener una idea del porque Kise Ryouta se encontraba en este lugar

_seguramente para cerrar un contrato cierto, ya que Ryouta solo se encuentra en otras empresas para cerrar un contrato o por una sesión de fotos

_estas en lo correcto_ _menciono con una sonrisa__ ya sabes quien serán los modelos

_no me diga que…. Bueno al final ya me suponía que usted sabia la verdad_ _dijo con un suspiro mientras se sacaba los lentes dejando a la vista aquel rostro tan atractivo__

_desde la primera vez que te vi vestido de esa forma lo supe Taiga

_creo que es el único que se daría cuanta de ese modo_ _menciono con una sonrisa__ y bien supongo que estaré trabajando para usted como Kai, pero quien será mi compañero

_Momoi Satsuki

_Momoi, hace tiempo que no trabajo con ella más que seguro debe de estar contenta

_Taiga creo que no debo de preguntar pero su relación

_ con Ryouta somos amigos de la infancia y con Momoi y Riko somos amigos desde la preparatoria_ _recordando aquellos momentos tan divertidos que habían pasado con ellos_ _ Akashi no tengo ningún problema sobre el trabajo que me será asignado pero y mi puesto como secretario, usted sabe que esta identidad nadie lo sabe, solo usted y algunos miembros de la corporación de Ryouta

_sobre eso no te preocupes le inventare alguna escusa a Daiki y pondré un sustituto

_supongo que será el_ _pregunto viendo la foto de un castaño_ _ si es él es justo el tipo de doncel que tanto le gusta_ _pensó_ _

_si, no tiene tus mismas capacidades pero podrá hacer su trabajo, tienes alguna objeción_ _pregunto al ver el rostro del tigre__

_no ninguna, más que seguro Aomine-san estará bastante feliz el tener por unos días a aquella tierna persona_ _dijo con una sonrisa intentando ocultar su tristeza_ _

_espero que con esto Daiki se dé cuenta de una vez de lo que siente __ pensaba el emperador observando como el pelirrojo se colocaba los lentes al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta_

_Aka-chin aquí están los papeles que me pediste traer_ _menciono una persona con tono aburrido_ _ Gami-chin como estas

_buenas tardes Murasakibara-san he estado bien gracias por preguntar_ _dijo con una sonrisa_ _ bueno Akashi no tengo ningún problema en realizar aquel trabajo, vera que obtendrá buenos resultados

_ no creo que me defraudas Taiga_ _menciono con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida por una del tigre__

_Gami-chin toma_ _entregándole varios caramelos__ Mine-chin debe ser difícil de trabajar así que te doy estos dulces

_gracias Murasakibara-san_ _dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar__

El resto de la tarde para el tigre fue como siempre, contestar las llamadas de las amantes de su jefe, organizar papeles y finalmente cuando terminaba su trabajo una mujer distinta a la anterior entraba a la oficina para llevarse a su jefe entre besos

_Ryouta que haces aquí_ _pregunto pues el rubio se encontraba en la entrada del edificio__

_pues como nos dirigimos al mismo logar creí que era mejor venir a buscar a Taiga __ menciono con una sonrisa mientras observaba a un punto fijo_ _ te are sentir lo mismo que siente Taiga_ _murmuro_

_Ryouta diji…._ _la frase murió en los labios que en ese instante estaban tocando los suyos, pues de un momento a otro, aquel rubio rodeo con sus brazos su cuello haciendo que bajara un poco aprovechando aquello para besarlo sin saber que detrás suyo se encontraba su jefe acompañado de la mujer que minutos atrás había visto, ambos con una expresión de sorpresa pero había algo mezclado en aquellos zafiros que miraban fijamente la escena__


	5. Chapter 5

El rubio lentamente se fue separando de aquellos dulces labios que hace poco había vuelto a degustar

_p…por que

_quería volver a sentirte como en los viejos tiempos_ _respondió con simpleza__

_no lo vuelvas a hacer cuando estemos fuera

_entones podemos hacerlo cuando no estemos afuera_ _pregunto disfrutando de una manera el rostro de cierta persona_

_y…yo no quise decir eso_ _dijo mirando para otro lado__

_sigues siendo bastante lindo_ _pensó al verlo todo sonrojado y con un pequeño puchero_ _ nos vamos Taiga ya que esta noche estaremos bastante ocupados y sabes que no quiero perder ningún minuto lejos de tu lado y el poder SENTIRTE POR COMPLETO_ _resalto las últimas palabras sonriendo burlonamente al moreno que se veía que con una provocación más se lanzaría a golpearlo. Tomo la mano del tigre para comenzar a caminar, antes de subir a su vehículo pronuncio unas palabras que perfectamente Aomine las entendió__

_wauuu no pensé que una persona como Kise Ryouta saliera o le gustara una persona como tu secretario_ _dijo la mujer algo decepcionada al ver aquello, ya que no podría realizar sus jugadas con aquel sexy rubio, no viendo que este estaba interesado en alguien como aquella persona__ nee Daiki que te parece si nos vamos de una vez __ menciono rosando sus pechos en el brazo del moreno pues puede que tenga la batalla perdida_ _con el rubio pero no con el moreno_

_se me quitaron las ganas_ _menciono alejando a la mujer de su lado para comenzar a caminar_

_espera Daiki como es que no tienes ganas, tú no puedes hacerme esto no a mi_ _mencionaba en voz alta mientras tomaba el brazo del moreno__

_es que no entiendes no tengo ganas y punto_ _dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se alejaba de la mujer la cual le gritaba varias cosas que no le tomo importancia_ _ que se ha creído ese bastardo rubio teñido, es que acaso no le basto el haberlo abrazado casi matándolo ahora se le ocurre besarlo frente mío, y que le pasa con esa sonrisa burlesca como si yo hubiera perdido y eso de que es completamente suyo qué diablos quiere decirme con eso.. que no tengo ninguna oportunidad… que Kagami le pertenece… que aquellas sonrisas son solo para el… si ese estúpido rubio quiere guerra, guerra tendrá nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece_ _deteniéndose enseguida al pensar en aquellas últimas palabras preguntándose desde cuando había comenzado a pensar de esa manera, desde cuando se enojaba de ese modo cuando alguien se acercaba al pelirrojo, pero lo más importante desde cuando había comenzado a considerar a Kagami como suyo… algo le decía que esta noche no lograría dormir__

 **Mientras en un edificio**

_Kagamin te enteraste estaremos juntos_ _mencionaba una peli rosa al mismo tiempo que abrazaba con bastante fuerza a un pobre pelirrojo_

_lo sé muy bien Momoi hace tiempo que no trabajamos juntos_ _menciono con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la menor__

_si ya quiero que llegue mañana para trabajar al lado de Kagamin como en los viejos tiempos_ _dijo con una gran sonrisa para luego lanzarse a los brazos de una castaña que recién había llegado__

_Yuki-chan_ _susurro Kise al ver a un peli negro en donde se encontraban los fotógrafos, susurro que no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo__

_Ryouta vamos a cambiarnos ya que no queremos retrasarnos __ menciono mientras este asentía y comenzaba a caminar, sin darse cuenta que la persona que había estado mirando lo seguía con la mirada, cosa que esta vez se dieron cuenta Riko y Momoi__

La sesión de fotos se realizó sin ningún problema, no tuvieron que repetirse las fotos pues ambos realizaban un excelente trabajo, solo los miembros del equipo tuvieron que callar en reiteradas ocasiones a las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar, cosa que no hicieron caso hasta que un grito de un peli negro todo molesto silencio el lugar, cosa que todos agradecieron en silencio

_Ryouta será mejor que vayas_ _menciono viendo como Riko y Momoi lo miraban fijamente_ _

_no sé de qué hablas Kagamicchi_ _mientras guardaba algunas cosas en su bolso_ _

_lo sabes muy bien no por nada me llamaste como antes lo hacías_ _respondió con una sonrisa__ así que anda de una vez Ryouta y díselo

_no puedo…no puedo

_Ryouta no te atormentes aquello ya paso, vamos ambos se quieren así que anda

_no quiero, si tú no eres feliz yo tampoco lo seré

_yo soy feliz Ryouta

_mientes no eres feliz, sé que sufres por él, crees que no sé qué te aguantas las ganas de llorar cada vez que lo ves con una mujer distinta, de lo que sufres cada vez que te desprecia solo porque no conoce cómo eres en realidad, yo lo se Taiga no por nada te conozco por años_ _dijo en voz alta__

_a pesar de eso yo quiero que seas feliz Ryouta, no quiero verte que te sigas reteniéndote de esa manera por el pasado

_pero fue mi culpa, yo te traicione… traicione la promesa que hicimos… siempre estaríamos juntos con nuestra relación… tu nunca hiciste nada malo pero yo….yo… te traicione al enamorarme de alguien mas yo fui el que destruyo la hermosa relación que teníamos __ dijo a punto de llorar__

_tu no hiciste nada malo Ryouta_ _mientras tomaba el rostro del menor con ambas manos_ _ el corazón no se manda, así que no te sientas culpable de que nuestra relación no funcionara como habíamos pensando en un principio, las cosas pasan por algo_ _mientras lentamente se acercaba al rostro del menor besándolo dulcemente el cual Kise le correspondió_ _ este será nuestro último beso Ryouta, con esto cierra lo que tuvimos en el pasado, los recuerdos que ambos conservamos siempre estarán en nuestros corazones por ello no te sientas culpable y se dé una vez feliz __ dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pequeño empujón en dirección a la puerta_

_Kagamicchi gracias…sabes tú fuiste mi primer amor y siempre serás importante para mi

_para mi también lo fuiste Ryouta_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como el rubio salía del lugar escuchando así los pasos apresurados que cada vez se hacían más lejanos__

_wauuu Kagami nunca pensé en escucharte decir así __ menciono Riko mientras Momoi asentía limpiándose algunas lágrimas que habían escapado__

_debía decirlo, sé que Ryouta en todo este tiempo se ha estado culpando por haberse enamorado de Kasamatsu y por ello haber roto nuestra relación, sabía que se sentía culpable por ello y por eso no quería ser feliz sabiendo o eso creo que era correspondido

_por eso aprovechaste que lo viste para decirle aquellas palabras a Ki-chan

_exacto alguien como Ryouta merece ser feliz y que mejor que este al lado de la persona que ama_ _dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía junto con ambas chicas__

_al parecer todo resulto bien_ _murmuro Riko al ver a Kise y al peli negro besándose con amor__

_así es como debía de ser __ pensó el tigre para luego salir del lugar deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo a la persona que fue su primer amor__

_nos vemos mañana Kagamin demos lo mejor _ _menciono Momoi con una sonrisa para luego irse junto a la castaña mientras que Kagami se dirigía a su hogar_

 **Al día siguiente**

Un moreno con un humor de perros por no haber pegado un ojo en toda la noche pensando en lo que sentía y sus extraños pensamientos hacia un pelirrojo, llegaba a su oficina

_Buenos días Aomine-sama lo siento mucho __ escucho una voz muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado escuchar, giro lentamente su cabeza encontrándose con un castaño el cual se encontraba en donde se suponía que debía de estar su secretario_

_tu quien eres y donde esta Kagami_ _dijo viendo que el castaño temblaba ligeramente_

_mi nombre es Sakurai Ryo y seré su nuevo secretario por orden de Akashi-sama lo siento mucho_ _se presentó, el moreno no dijo nada solo escucho como este salía del lugar golpeando con fuerza la puerta_ _ya sabía que algo así pasaría, pues sé que es extraño que de un día para otro aparezca un extraño diciendo aquello… pero me esforzare seré tan bueno como fue su anterior secretario para que me mire_ _mencionaba completamente motivado para luego revisar los papeles dándose una gran sorpresa al ver que todo lo que debía de realizar en los próximos días se encontraba hecho y organizado, los leyó pero no encontraba ningún fallo en aquellos papeles todo estaba hecho a la perfección, cosa que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de resignación__

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

_Akashi donde esta Kagami_ _dijo en voz alta entrando en la oficina del nombrado el cual estaba bastante tranquilo__

_pasa algo Daiki

_claro que pasa algo, hoy me encuentro con un castaño que dice ser mi nuevo secretario

_así que ya lo viste

_dime donde esta Kagami y porque esta ese doncel como mi secretario

_pues hice lo que siempre me pedias cuando te enteraste que Taiga seria tu secretario_ _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro del moreno_ _ no eras tú el que siempre me exigía que cambiara a tu aburrido y sin atractivo secretario por una mujer de buenas curvas o a un lindo doncel pues bueno te he cumplido tu capricho ahí tienes lo que siempre pediste

_pero su trabajo, si eso que no siempre lo alagabas por su perfecto trabajo no creo que lo echaras sabiendo que era un gran trabajador

_hablando de eso mande su expediente a una de nuestras sucursales, así que en unos días si acepta será transferido a ese lugar, sino es así será mi asistente personal

_espera eso no…

_bueno yo solo cumplí lo que siempre deseabas o será que ahora ya no tienes aquel deseo que siempre decías a pesar que estaba Taiga cerca, siempre buscando alguna falla para echarlo y cumplir con tus fantasías, pues he ahí ya tienes lo que tanto querías ahora debes de hacerte responsable de las consecuencias de tus deseos Daiki_ _mientras se colocaba de pie y pasaba al lado del moreno_ _ cuando salgas cierras la puerta __ dijo antes de salir del lugar dejando a un moreno el cual no se podía mover por aquellas palabras sintiendo en ese mismo momento como un vacío comenzaba a invadirlo_


	6. Chapter 6

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar cierta habitación provocando que la persona que se encontraba durmiendo se despertara al sentir aquellos rayos junto con el sonido de la alarma del despertador, aun con sueño se levantó de su cama y con paso lento se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha y ver si con eso se lograba despertar. Unos minutos después salía con solo una toalla envuelva en su cintura mientras que con otra secaba sus cabellos, dejando toda su ejercitada figura a la vista, se acercó a su armario para sacar el conjunto de ropa que usaría este día

_cierto hoy no tengo que usarlos_ menciono dejando los lentes que siempre usaba mientras se observaba en el espejo_ esta será la primera vez que vaya así al trabajo_ susurraba viendo su vestimenta, un chaleco color gris ajustado, resaltando su ctorso y unos jeans oscuros_ bien vamos que se hará tarde y esto será un trabajo bastante largo_ se dijo mientras salía de su habitación por algo de comer y para posteriormente dirigirse al lugar de trabajo

 **Mientras en la compañía**

En una oficina se encontraba un peli azul con el ceño fruncido revisando unos papeles, viendo de vez en cuando al castaño que tenía a unos cuantos pasos de su escritorio

_maldición esto es demasiado distinto, no logro acostumbrarme a esto, y eso que es el primer día_ pensaba mientras soltaba un largo suspiro_ me pregunto desde cuando me acostumbre tanto a tu presencia Kagami

_Aomine-sama donde le dejo esta documentación_ mencionaba con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de caderas_

_déjalo en mi escritorio_ dijo sin mirarlo mientras este asentía y dejaba los documentos con un rostro de desilusión al ver que el peli azul ni siquiera le había mirado_ si Kagami estuviera aquí el sabría en dónde va cada documento, ni siquiera me tendría que consultar, siempre los organizaba y los dejaba a la vista para facilitarme el acceso a ellos, además siempre tenía todo hecho, por lo que siempre que preguntaba me entregaba el documento, realmente me facilitaba bastante el trabajo y eso nunca se lo agradecí, sino que siempre le decía aquellas cosas de querer sacarlo de aquel puesto_ pensaba sintiendo más culpa de lo que ya sentía_ esto lo hiciste tu no es así Kagami

_me pregunto porque Aomine-sama está sonriendo de aquella manera, no será por aquellos documentos que hizo su anterior secretario, será por eso que no me mira… debo admitir que su trabajo es perfecto que ni siquiera estoy a su nivel….no debo de pensar así hare todo lo posible para estar a su nivel y poder hacer que Aomine-sama me mire_ pensaba un castaño bien animado mientras volvía a su trabajo_

 **Mientras en el recibidor del edificio**

_disculpe pero tengo una cita con Akashi Seijuro_ menciono cierta persona_ disculpe_ dijo nuevamente pero no había caso, aquella mujer estaba como piedra al igual que la otra recepcionista al verlo

_Kai, por aquí_ escucho haciendo que girara encontrándose a una peli rosada

_Satsuki al parecer estas bastante ansiosa como para que llegaras antes que yo

_pues si ya quería trabajar a tu lado Kagamin_ menciono una vez que se habían alejado del lugar_ por cierto por que no pasaste si te conoces a la perfección la empresa

_pues creo que no sería buena idea, pues se supone que ellos me conocen como Kai, el modelo que nunca ha estado en esta empresa

_mmm cierto sería algo sospechoso si pasaras sin preguntar, más si ellas nunca te han visto pero vaya que impresión se dieron, ni siquiera lograron hablar al verte, realmente tienes muchas admiradoras Kagamin

_no digas eso además tu también tienes bastantes_ menciono mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña_ al parecer estas bastante bien_ pensó al momento de ver al moreno revisar algunos papeles y al castaño trabajar, todo gracias a que la puerta de aquella oficina se encontraba abierta_

_Kagamin_ susurro al ver en donde se encontraba viendo_

_no es nada sigamos, más que seguro que Akashi nos debe de estar esperando_ menciono mientras seguía su camino junto con la peli rosada_

_¿Kagami?_ pensó un momento al haber subido su mirada viendo una mancha roja pero luego descarto la idea, aquel pelirrojo no podía estar en la compañía, no cuando tenia el reemplazo de aquel pelirrojo_

_buenos días venimos a hablar con Akashi-san por favor_ menciono Momoi mientras el tigre sonreía, viendo como su querido amigo abría levemente sus ojos al verlos para luego comunicarse con el nombrado_

_pasen Akashi-kun los está esperando_ menciono mientras estos le agradecían para luego entrar al lugar

_buenos días Akashi_ menciono el tigre una vez dentro de la oficina del mayor_

_buenos días Taiga, Momoi_ menciono el emperador mientras los nombrados se sentaban_ bien ya saben de qué se tratara este trabajo pero aquí tienen los detalles y la temática que se utilizara a lo largo de este trabajo_ mientras les entregaba 2 carpetas_ y bien están listos para comenzar

_claro que estamos listos y como te dije Akashi este trabajo será perfecto_ menciono el tigre con una sonrisa iniciando así aquello_


	7. Chapter 7

Ya una semana había pasado desde que el tigre comenzó con aquel proyecto, una semana que ya toda la compañía sabía que el gran modelo Kai se encontraba en el lugar realizando aquel proyecto que tanto mantenían en secreto, el emperador tuvo que diseñar algunos planes para que ninguno de los modelos resultara afectado, pues un día realmente se armó un escándalo cuando Kagami y Momoi habían ido a la cafetería de la empresa para poder comer algo, desde ahí tuvieron que establecer un salón de descanso para ellos dos además de tener algunos guardias para que no sucediera algo como aquello

Sobre el proyecto marchaba de la mil maravillas, las personas encargadas no podían evitar perderse en aquello dos modelos cuando observaban la sesión de fotos, ambos eran maravillosos se complementaban de una manera que creerías que prácticamente se conocían de todo la vida, cosa que estaban en lo correcto pero aquello era algo que nadie sabía, por lo que los rumores que ya había de que aquellos eran parejas iban aumentando al verlos platicando, riendo y varias veces los habían visto pequeñas demostraciones de cariño. Pero no todo podía ser perfecto en especial para cierto peli azul que día a día sentía que la presencia del pelirrojo la necesitaba, día que pasaba no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba aquel pelirrojo que siempre podía ver cada mañana y que le preparaba un café que era como si lo hubiera hecho los mismos dioses, pues nunca en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso, cada día no podía evitar realizar comparaciones con aquel castaño que se había dado cuenta de sus acciones, de aquellas sonrisas y aquellos movimientos de caderas, lejos de alegrarle como había pensado alguna vez que pasaría cuando aquel deseo se hiciera realidad, le provocaba molestia, su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier cosa que aquel castaño intentaba, ni siquiera salía con mujeres como antes lo hacía, en su mente solo se encontraba invadida por una persona y aquella era cierto secretario de cabello rojo

_esto está mal diseñado, no están los documentos que se requieren y estos no son los documentos que te pedí_ menciono el moreno entregándole el trabajo que había realizado el castaño, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, pues en reiteradas veces tuvo que realizar correcciones sobre el trabajo de su ahora secretario_

_lo siento mucho Aomine-sama no se volverá a repetir_ mencionaba mientras bajaba la mirada_

_me gustaría que Kagami estuviera aqui_ susurro mirando hacia la ventana, realmente extrañaba con demasía a su secretario, ahora que no estaba a su lado se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no se había dado cuenta, y descubría cosas que nunca pensó que sentiría_

_de nuevo ese nombre_ pensaba Sakurai mientras se mordía el labio, varias veces había escuchado susurrar aquel nombre de los labios del peli azul_ será una persona tan genial o atractivo para que Aomine-sama no deje de pensar en él_ murmuraba mientras caminaba por los pasillos con los papeles que le había entregado. Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia en su dirección haciendo que chocara con él y que los papeles se le cayeran de las manos_ lo siento mucho

_no te preocupes también fue mi culpa_ escucho el castaño mientras levantaba su vista observando a un hombre alto, con un traje que le quedaba a perfección y de cabello rojo con puntas negras que combinaba con sus ojos, no había de ser genio para saber de quien se trataba, de que aquel atractivo hombre era Kai, aquel hermoso y seductor modelo que se encontraba primero en las listas del hombre más sexy y de quien te gustaría estar casada_

_pero también fue mi culpa_ menciono sintiéndose intimidado, aquel hombre era demasiado atractivo_

_esto tiene errores y esto necesita ciertos documentos que más que seguro necesitara para la reunión que si no mal recuerdo está programada para la tarde_ pensaba mientras veía unos papeles que había recogido_ creo que tienes problemas con tu trabajo

_ehhh yo, como sabe

_porque estabas en tus pensamientos mientras caminabas, debes tener cuidado sino podrías sufrir algún accidente_ le dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles y seguía su camino_ veamos si sigue en la oficina_ murmuraba mientras miraba el lugar dándose cuenta que cierto moreno no se encontraba_ bien aquellos documentos y papeles que necesitara son_ murmuraba mientras se dirigía a una de las estanterías sacando todo lo necesario que necesita para la reunión de la tarde además de otras cosas más_ realmente estas estresado Aomine-san, siempre que lo estas haces dibujos y rayas en una hoja_ decía al acercarse al escritorio del nombrado para dejar los papeles y salir de ahí antes que alguien volviera y se diera cuenta de quién era_ espero que esto sea suficiente_ dijo antes de salir de aquel lugar_

Unos minutos después se podía ver a un peli azul caminar en dirección a su oficina, había salido por unos minutos para poder calmarse cosa que no logro, se acercaba aquella reunión y no tenía los documentos necesarios. Entro en su oficina dirigiéndose enseguida a su escritorio dándose cuenta que estaban los documentos que necesitaba y una taza de café la cual bebió

_no puede ser_ dijo para luego salir de su oficina corriendo por los pasillos, pues solo había una persona que hacia aquel café , solo había una. Las personas del lugar lo miraban algo extrañados al verlo de aquella forma pero aquello no le importo, solo tenía algo en mente. Su corazón se aceleró al ver no tan lejos a una cabellera roja, de una estatura muy parecida a alguien y vestido con traje, aumento su ritmo hasta que lo alcanzo, le agarro el brazo para girarlo, pero aquella felicidad que sentía se había ido enseguida al ver el rostro de aquella persona, no era su secretario, se parecían bastante pero no era_ lo siento me confundí de persona_ menciono mientras lo soltaba y daba un largo suspiro para luego volver a su oficina sintiendo como el vacío aumentaba un poco más en su interior_

_al parecer ya te estás dando cuenta de tus sentimientos Daiki solo un poco más y tendrás claro todo_ pensaba un emperador con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acercaba en donde se encontraba el tigre que con la impresión y sorpresa no había podido decir nada_


	8. Chapter 8

Un lindo tigre aún estaba por asimilar lo que había pasado minutos antes, aun le costaba un poco por aquellos sucesos además de que su pobre corazón estaba a mil por haber tenido tan de cerca a su jefe, el poder sentir aquellos zafiros en su persona como buscando algo que anhela con toda su alma

_Taiga ¿ te encuentras bien?_ escucho haciendo que saliera de aquellos pensamientos para mirar a la persona que se encontraba a su lado

_yo…si bueno no…realmente no lo sé_ menciono soltando un suspiro_ lo bueno es que no me reconoció

_debe ser porque vio tus ojos, con aquellos lentes se te ven café oscuro no rojos también está tu cabello y tu atuendo agregando a esto que Daiki es un idiota así que no se daría cuenta del parecido

_supongo que tienes razón Akashi, creo que la única manera en que me reconozcan es escuchando mi voz_ le respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo no sin antes darle una última mirada en donde se había ido aquel peli azul

_un poco más y estará suplicando que Taiga vuelva ya se dará cuenta que todo lo que hacía era para negar lo que ya sentía, no por nada pude ver un brillo en sus ojos la primera vez que Taiga se presentó como su secretario pero como idiota se negaba a aceptarlo_ pensaba el emperador mientras una sonrisita se iba dibujando en su rostro, vaya que se divertiría en torturar a aquel moreno_

_Aka-chin_ se escuchó haciendo que ambos miraran a un peli morado que se encontraba frente a ellos_ ¿seguirás con el proyecto?_ pregunto viendo al pelirrojo el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia como forma de saludo

_si Atsushi ahora nos dirigimos al estudio para seguir

_entiendo_ mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo dándole varios dulces_ toma Kaga-chin te ayudaran a reponer fuerzas_ menciono para luego seguir su camino_

_como es que…

_Atsushi aunque no lo parezca es muy perspicaz

_creo que no debo jugar un libro por su portada_ pensaba, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa realmente era extraño que alguien se diera cuenta de la verdad, aunque claro se había forzado para que nadie se fijara en ello, también habían personas como su jefe que nunca se daría cuenta de ello o pensaría cosas así_

Otra semana había pasado y la pobre pantera parecía león enjaulado además que su genio no era el mejor al no tener a su lado a su perfecto secretario, realmente se encontraba aburrido de todo, de los coqueteos para nada disimulados del castaño, de los errores que este cometía haciendo que retrasara bastante el trabajo, termino con todas aquellas mujeres que antes salía además de cambiar su celular para que no lo molestaran. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había ido a la oficina de ese maldito pelirrojo enano preguntándole sobre su secretario obtenido la misma respuesta sacándole en cara que tenía lo que siempre quiso y otras cosas más que hacían enfurecer al mayor, ahora en esos momentos realmente se arrepentía de sus palabras, como deseaba tener aquella presencia a su lado, no le importaba que aquel pelirrojo no le sonriera que siempre se mostrara serio con él aquello ya le daba lo mismo lo único que deseaba y anhelaba con supremacía era poder tener a la persona que quería a su lado, lo había admitió…había admitido algo que había negado todo este tiempo, realmente había sido todo un imbécil haber actuado de aquella forma con su secretario, siempre intentando lastimarlo solo por no querer reconocer lo inevitable, podría ser que aquella persona no fuera la más atractiva para los demás pero para él era como un ángel, con el podía estar tranquilo y tener la certeza que siempre las cosas saldrían bien que nunca habría algún peligro o mal

_Taiga tenemos un problema_ se escuchó haciendo que el nombrado mirara en dirección en donde había escuchado la voz_

_Akashi ¿Qué sucede?_ pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia a los trabajadores de la sesión de fotos para luego dirigirse donde estaba el pelirrojo menor_

_Sakurai cometió un grave error por lo que necesitamos tu ayuda_ le respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro_ agendo para dentro de 1 hora una reunión que los propietarios de una importante cadena de negocios los cuales queremos realizar un contrato

_ si creo cuales son, se supone que aquella reunión debía de estar agendada para la próxima semana

_exacto pero como ves cometió aquel error además de no tener los documentos necesarios para convencer a aquellas personas

_entiendo a qué se refiere, quiere que vuelva por unos momentos… creo poder realizar un resumen para que Aomine-san se lo aprenda y pueda salir de este problema_ menciono mientras el emperador sonreía sabía que podía confiar en aquella persona en estos momentos_ Hikaru por favor

_tome Kagami-san aquí esta lo necesario_ menciono lo nombrado mientras le pasaba una bolsa viendo al instante como la ropa que llevaba en ese momento el modelo desaparecía dejándolo solamente en ropa interior. Usando sus habilidades como modelo en un dos por tres se encontraba vestido con aquellos trajes que no iban acorde a su cuerpo, se peinó como suele hacerlo para finalmente colocarse aquellos lentes que escondía aquellos hermosos rubís

_realmente es bastante el cambio

_lo sé pero esto ayuda a pasar inadvertido y que no te persigan por solo ser un modelo_ menciono mientras salía con el emperador colocándolo al tanto de la situación_

Al llegar a la oficina podían ver como un castaño se encontraba todo nervioso leyendo varios papeles que a saber si le eran de utilidad o no, cierto moreno no se encontraba por lo que supusieron que había salido solo unos momentos para tomar algo de aire, ya que por aquel error sabían que el moreno se encontraba bastante estresado además molesto por aquella situación

_etto disculpe Akashi-sama pero ¿quién es él?_ pregunto el castaño, pues al entrar el pelirrojo mayor se dirigió a los estantes sacando algunas carpetas y archivadores

_pues él es Kagami Taiga la persona que estas reemplazando_ menciono viendo como el pelirrojo sacaba con gran rapidez varios documentos_ Taiga crees que podrás solucionar este problema

_claro Akashi creo que esta me sobra tiempo para que Aomine-san se lo aprenda. No te preocupes sabes como es mi trabajo tendrás un excelente resultado como siempre

_esa…esa persona es la que Aomine-sama piensa en cada momento_ pensaba sin poder creer lo que su ojos veían, debía admitir que era alto pero de atractivo no tenía nada, aquella ropa pasada de moda, suelta, aquella grandes gafas y aquel anticuado peinado, no podía encontrar nada en que pudiera haberse fijado la persona que se sentía atraído, ni siquiera entendía que le podía ver a aquella persona si siendo sinceros él se consideraba mucho más atractivo que aquel pelirrojo que se encontraba hablando por teléfono_

_Tai-chan aquí esta lo que me pediste_ se escuchaba una voz bastante contenta, el cual entraba a la oficina dirigiéndose directamente en donde se encontraba el nombrado_

_gracias Takao estos documentos me serán de utilidad_ menciono con una sonrisa_

_pensé que estabas de vacaciones

_pues estaba pero Akashi me llamo para poder solucionar un pequeño problema_ menciono mientras leía rápidamente los papeles haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro_

_creo entender lo que sucede_ le dijo con una risita al ver que el rostro del castaño bajaba por lo que había dicho_ ni siquiera se mueve pero bueno aunque intentara ayudar a Tai-chan en el problema que el realizo no creo que logre seguir su ritmo solo Akashi lo logra de una manera que aún es un misterio_ pensaba para luego despedirse del moreno_

_Akashi usare la computadora de Aomine-san para poder escribir lo que dirá, por cierto ya está lista la reservación con los gustos de los clientes que recibiremos

_como es que sabe los gustos y..y…_ mencionaba el castaño sin creer lo que veía, aquel anticuado pelirrojo escribía con una rapidez impresionante al mismo tiempo que hablaba por teléfono_

_eso te lo puedo responder yo_ menciono Kagami al terminar la llamada y seguir escribiendo_ siendo un secretario siempre debo estar informado de varios temas para poder realizar mi trabajo lo más eficiente posible así mi jefe pueda obtener el mejor resultado y que la empresa logre los beneficios que obtiene gracias al desempeño que se realizó. Debes tener cuidado porque este error hubiera significado una gran oportunidad para la empresa además de perdidas algo fuertes

_Taiga lleva menos tiempo que tu trabajando en aquel cargo y su trabajo es fabuloso varios inversionistas han querido que Taiga trabaje con ellos ofreciéndome sumas bastante altas a cambio de tener a Taiga_ mencionaba con una sonrisa viendo como el tigre terminaba e imprimía para luego preparar una taza de café

_no digas eso Akashi que no soy tan importante solo me gusta lo que hago nada mas_ dijo con una sonrisa viendo la puerta con una taza de café en su mano_ si preguntas el por qué estoy esperando algo Sakurai-kun es porque aquella persona no se demorara mucho en llegar

Al termino de aquella palabras las puertas fueron abiertas por un frustrado e irritado moreno que no paraba en echar maldiciones en su mente y deseando que estuviera su querido secretario para poder solucionar aquel problema

_Aomine-san tome esto le hará bastante bien para relajarse además he realizado resumen de los temas a tratar en aquella reunión porque solo debe memorizarlo y no habrá ningún pro…

_Kagami_ mencionaba mientras lo abrazaba aún más dejando que las palabras que iban a hacer pronunciadas por su secretario murieran por el asombro que le provoco al sentir los brazos de su jefe, realmente no entendía lo que pasaba, porque aquel peli azul lo abrazaba de aquella manera como si no creyera que estuviera en frente de él como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer no entendía nada pero realmente le agradaba el poder sentir aquel calor que le brindaba su querido jefe_


	9. Chapter 9

Aomine estaba que no se lo creía, entre sus brazos se encontraba aquella persona que no dejaba de pensar y extrañar, podía sentir aquella calidez que lo tranquilaba, por fin lo tenía entre sus brazos, por fin volvía a sentirlo cerca de él. Hizo el abrazo un poco más fuerte sin lastimarlo para poder asegurarse que la persona protagonista de sus suspiros y sueños era de verdad y no una jugada que había hecho su mente

_Aomine-san me puede soltar, debe de realizar la reunión_ ahí estaba aquella hermosa voz que tanto deseo volver a escuchar haciendo que su corazón latiera fuertemente como si estuviera corriendo una maratón, nunca le había pasado algo así pero le encanta, le encantaba aquellas sensaciones que solo provocaba su secretario_

_déjame unos momentos más_ le susurro haciendo que el cuerpo del tigre se estremeciera al escuchar aquel tono tan distinto al que estaba acostumbrado pero a las vez tan cautivador_

Aquella unión no duro mucho ya que se separaron por una tos fingida de cierto castaño, el cual miraba fijamente con el ceño algo fruncido a cierto pelirrojo, el cual conocía bastante bien aquella mirada, sabía que para aquella persona él era un ser sin atractivo ni encanto por lo que no debería ni estar cerca del peli azul, ya que no era buen partido en comparación a él, realmente ya se había acostumbrado que varios donceles y mujeres que caían cautivadas por su jefe lo menospreciaran, cosa que ya estaba acostumbrado aunque a veces le causaba algo de gracia al ver a las mismas personas suspirando hasta peleando para solo ver por unos momentos su faceta de modelo realmente le daban unas ganas de reír al ver a las mismas mujeres y donceles que antes lo menospreciaron gritándoles una variedad de halagos

_aquí tiene Aomine-san, este resumen contiene los datos que se hablara en la reunión que tendrá dentro de algunos minutos_ menciono mientras le entraba los papeles_ si me disculpa debo retirarme

_no…no NO TE VAYAS!_ decía prácticamente gritando mientras tiraba los papeles y abrazaba al tigre_ no te puedes ir, no puedes dejarme nuevamente solo… no quiero que te vayas

_A…Aomine-san por favor suélteme_ mencionaba completamente nervioso y avergonzado al ver como algunas personas veían con bastante sorpresa aquella escena

_no quiero, no he salido con nadie, desde que te fuiste no he salido con nadie, cambie mi teléfono y rechace a todo el que me lo proponía, he cambiado por ello vuelve, quiero verte todos los días trabajando a mi lado, no me dejes.. . Por favor yo...

_no me digas que se va a declarar_ pensaban todos los espectadores todos prácticamente en shock, pues nunca imaginaron ver al orgulloso moreno de esa forma

_no quiero que vuelvas a dejarme solo Taiga_ mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del pelirrojo como si en cualquier momento desaparecería

El pobre tigre no sabía que hacer se encontraba prácticamente petrificado en el lugar por las palabras dichas, más su pobre corazón que parecía que en cualquier momento se le saldría. Respiro profundamente por algunos minutos para poder tranquilizarse antes de decir algo

_A...Aomine-san debe de ir a la reunión que es importante_ mencionaba mientras sentía como el moreno se negaba a soltarlo, para luego ver al pelirrojo menor en busca de ayuda pero este se encontraba bastante divertido por lo que pasaba al igual que una peli rosada_ Aomine-san por favor suélteme que debe ir a la reunión

_si te suelto te iras así que no iré a la reunión_ respondió haciendo que una vena apareciera en la frente del pelirrojo y que el respeto se fuera de vacaciones

_Ahomine iras de una maldita vez a esa reunión si no quieres que te lleve a golpes, ni creas que me mate haciendo un maldito resumen por culpa de mi reemplazante para que vengas a decir que no iras, así que suéltame de una vez y apréndete lo que te pase_ menciono completamente serio y con tono que al momento de terminar ya se veía a un moreno sentado leyendo lo que le habían pasado

_no habrá ningún problema_ menciono Akashi completamente divertido al ver el efecto que tenía el pelirrojo_

_eso espero_ dijo Kagami viendo a la persona que amaba y que a la vez lo hacía enojar por sus tonterías_ Aomine-san si con esto le tranquiliza estaré en la empresa durante el día_ menciono viendo como aquellos ojos azules brillaban y estaba casi seguro de haber visto unas orejas y cola de pantera que se movía de felicidad_

Sakurai observaba lo que pasaba dándose cuenta que no tenía ninguna probabilidad de ganar ni aunque se esforzara, no cuando el peli azul mostraba aquella sonrisa tan sincera agradeciendo por el simple hecho que el pelirrojo le había entregado una nueva taza de café, ya era un hecho que aquel lazo que tenían aquellas dos personas no lo podría romper.

Tras algunos minutos en donde Kagami le explicaba algunos detalles Aomine se dirigía a la reunión completamente confiado, pues sabía que todo saldría bien ya que a su lado estaba su querido secretario. Kagami se había dirigido a la oficina del emperador encontrándose con su compañera y amiga, la cual comenzó a molestarlo por lo sucedido. Decidieron en que el tigre volvería a su trabajo de secretario ya que estaban casi seguro que si volvía a desaparecer cierta personita armaría un escándalo aunque claro también seguirían con el proyecto, ya con todo arreglado aprovecharon de tomar algunas fotos que faltaban para luego cada uno despedirse.

_Tetsu has visto a Kagami_ mencionaba todo agitado, pues había salido prácticamente disparado cuando termino la reunión_

_se encuentra en la cafetería Aomine-kun

_gracias_ menciono para luego salir a paso rápido a aquella dirección haciendo que el peli celeste negara divertido por las acciones vistas_

El moreno un poco agitado había llegado al lugar viendo enseguida aquella cabellera roja como el fuego, con solo verlo sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y los nervios a flor de piel, realmente con aquella persona se sentía torpe, no sabía cómo actuar para poder captar su atención y poder robarle su corazón, sabía que no debía de actuar como lo había hecho con sus antiguas conquistas, así que tomando un poco de aire y armándose de valor haría lo que su corazón le decía, pues el que no arriesga no gana.

_KAGAMI!_ grito haciendo que el nombrado se girara al igual que varias personas que se encontraban en el lugar_ TE AMO!_ grito aún más fuerte con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, viendo como las mejillas se su amado tomaba el mismo color que su cabello


	10. Chapter 10

El tigre no sabía que hacer, no podía creer lo que había escuchado realmente lo que había gritado su jefe, debería de haber escuchado mal pero al parecer no era así ya que todas las personas se encontraban como si estuvieran esperando algo ya que no dejaban de mirarlo

_ahora solo falta que Taiga salga de su sorpresa y le corresponda a Daiki_pensaba cierto emperador con una sonrisa al ver que el mayor se encontraba completamente sonrojado_ Pero qué diablos!_ menciono al igual que los presentes al ver como el pelirrojo huía

_Mine-chin corre

_qué diablos haces Daiki corre que tu tigre se te va_ menciono el emperador haciendo que el moreno reaccionara para luego comenzar a correr_

_debe ser una broma...debe ser una broma_ pensaba una y otra vez el tigre mientras corría por los pasillos todo nervioso intentando calmarse pero aquello no lo logro, más cuando sintió que su brazo era apresado y que una fuerza lo había atraído hasta algo duro y firme, que por aquel aroma tan delicioso reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba

_te amo... no sabes cuánto_ susurraba mientras sus brazos rodeaban lentamente la cintura de aquel ser que se tensó por su tacto_ sé que fui un idiota... sé que tienes la peor imagen de mi...pero yo te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi me gustaste aunque por idiota lo negué... te amo Taiga por favor dame una oportunidad

_yo...yo...emm yo no soy como aquellas mujeres y donceles_ murmuro sin levantar la vista

_no me importa, aquello no importa ya que solo te amo a ti… yo amo a Kagami Taiga, todo lo que tú eres, ese lado gruñón, ese lado profesional, tu amabilidad y sonrisa todo tu lo amo, no me importa como te veas, con tal que seas tú me basta, ya que eres lo que necesito

_yo…yo… también me gustas _ dijo bien bajito_

_espera que dijiste, me lo puedes repetir

_QUE TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS_ dijo en voz alta todo sonrojado dejando al moreno prácticamente petrificado, cosa que duro unos minutos para luego abrazar a la persona que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo_

_te amo… te amo un montón, te juro Taiga que te are el hombre más feliz que existe en la tierra_ menciono con una gran sonrisa_ antes que se me olvide Kagami Taiga quisieras ser mi novio

_yo… acepto Aomine-san_ respondió viendo aquellos hermosos azules que tanto amaba_

_Daiki

_ehhh?

_que mi nombre es Daiki ahora que eres mi novio no es necesario que me llames tan formal además deseo que me llames por mi nombre

_D…Daiki_ susurro en el oído del mayor sintiendo una calidez en su interior_

_como pensé cuando sale mi nombre de tus labios es como si tuviera otro significado_ mientras lo estrechaba aún más entre sus brazos negándose a soltarlo aún, dándose cuenta que la cintura su hermoso pelirrojo era un poco estrecha pero aquello no se notaba por las ropas que andaba trayendo_

Kagami no podía estar más que avergonzado por las palabras que le decía el moreno, es que acaso no se daba cuenta que con cada palabra que decía, que cada vez que decía su nombre con ese tono tan seductor hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora, quería que no digiera nada más y la única solución que encontró fue una… callar aquellos labios en un beso. Uno que al principio el otro participante no respondió por la sorpresa que le provocaba dicha acción pero que después lentamente fue respondiendo provocando una danza lenta y pausada, ya que ninguno tenía ningún apuro, solo querían sentirse, poder sentir por primera vez los labios del contrario, sintiendo aquel calor y aquella sensación de sentirse completos con aquel contacto.

_te amo baka_ menciono entre besos el pelirrojo mientras lentamente rodeaba el cuello del moreno con sus brazos acariciando aquel suave cabello provocando que la pantera soltara un suspiro al sentir las caricias dadas_

_yo también te amo tigre_ respondió para nuevamente besar aquellos labios que desde hoy serian su perdición y adicción_


	11. Chapter 11

Cierto moreno se despertó por los molestos rayos del sol, haciendo que frunciera el ceño mientras se tapaba con las sabanas hasta la cabeza en un intento de volver a dormir, cosa que no logro provocando que soltara un gruñido de molestia pero reincorporándose rápidamente al recordar algunos sucesos del día anterior. Pensando en aquello, se llevó su mano hacia sus labios recordando la textura y dulzura sentida, no había palabras para describir las miles de sensaciones sentidas por aquel acto pero había algo que no salía de su mente, aquel maravilloso momento había sido real o era producto de su imaginación, ya que la muy condenada le había jugado varias bromas imaginándose aquella situación y otras más que era protagonista junto con su secretario.

No quiso seguir pensando en aquellas cosas, por lo que se dirigió al baño. Una buena ducha lo ayudaría a relajarse antes de ir al trabajo y confirmar si aquello fue su imaginación o no. Una vez listo se dirigió a la compañía, extrañamente el camino se le hizo bastante corto, provocando que con cada paso que daba su corazón latiera fuertemente y que su nerviosismo aumentara

Ya cuando llego a la puerta de su oficina, respiro profundamente como dándose valor, acto que lo repitió como cuatro veces antes de entrar. Ahí como siempre recordaba se encontraba su hermoso secretario ya trabajando

_buenos días Aomine-san , le deje en su escritorio los archivos que debe de firmar, además de recordarle que tiene una reunión a las 11_ menciono mientras se arreglaba los lentes para luego seguir organizando los papeles que tenía en su escritorio_

_así que fue solo un sueño_ murmuraba decaído el moreno, para luego dirigirse a su escritorio_ _ya debería de haberme imaginado, maldita y jodida imaginación la hizo tan real que por un momento realmente pensé que lo había besado_ _ pensaba deprimiéndose aún mas_

_aquí tiene su café Aomine-san, si me disculpa iré a buscar algunos papeles en donde Murasakibara-san_ menciono mientras el moreno solo asentía aun desganado. Tomo su café dándose cuenta que había un papelito pegado el cual decía **_no te esfuerces demasiado Daiki,_** cosa que hizo que enseguida levantara la mirada y su cuerpo dirigiéndose rápidamente en donde se encontraba el pelirrojo_

_pensé que había sido un sueño_ susurro en su oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, sintiendo como el menor se tensaba_

_no es correcto comportarnos como pareja en el trabajo_ respondió intentando calmar sus nervios al estar de aquella forma_

_si nadie lo sabe no importa_ mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte_ además quiero estar junto a ti a cada momento ahora que te tengo a mi lado

_baka… ahora suelta Daiki que debo de ir a buscar algunos papeles_ girándose mirando aquellos hermosos ojos azules que poseía el mayor_ _aun no me creo que este con alguien tan atractivo como él_

_no quiero, quiero estar así todo el día, quiero mimarte todo el tiempo del mundo_ menciono como todo niño pequeño haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera, ya que nunca había conocido aquella faceta de su ahora novio. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, enamorándose aún más de lo que ya se encontraba

_que te aparece si después comemos juntos, así tendremos un tiempo para estar los dos, sabes que no podemos en este momento, ya que hay bastante trabajo pero te daré algo, por ello cierra los ojos_ menciono viendo como el moreno realizaba lo dicho. Lentamente se acercó al rostro del mayor, disfruto de algunos segundos viéndolo para luego juntar sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso dejando desarmado al pobre Aomine_ nos vemos más tarde Daiki_ dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse dejando a una pantera sonrojada sin creer lo que había pasado_


	12. Chapter 12

Cierto pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, aun le costaba creer que su sueño se había hecho realidad y por fin estaba con aquel tonto que se había enamorado, aunque claro no todo fue de color de rosa ya que tuvo que soportar verlo con cada doncel y mujer además de siempre mencionar que prefería un doncel en vez de a él pero bueno aquello eran cosas que ya pasaron, ahora su querido peli azul le demostraba todo lo que lo amaba, cosa que lo hacía sumamente feliz aunque un rincón dentro suyo aún se encontraba aquella inquietud e inseguridad, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría cuando la verdad fuera revelada, solo esperaba que se lo tomara bien, si no, no sabría que hacer

_Gami-chin te estaba esperando_ menciono un peli morado con una pequeña sonrisa dándole unos dulces_ espero que Gami-chin no se sobre esfuerce

_estoy bien Murasakibara además estoy acostumbrado a ello

_aun así Gami-chin debes de cuidarte, Mine-chin se preocuparía bastante si te enfermas_ menciono mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del menor al escuchar aquello_

_gracias lo tendré en cuenta

_toma Gami-chin aquí están los informes también Aka-chin te manda a llamar

_nuevamente gracias también dile a Tatsuya que ya puede salir_ dijo escuchando un sonido proveniente del despacho de mayor haciendo que una sonrisa se le formara en su rostro, como le encantaba molestar al peli negro_

_se lo diré Gami-chin_ dijo viendo como el menor salía del lugar_

En los pasillos volvía a caminar el pelirrojo viendo como cada persona lo miraba, al parecer se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y bueno no había de ser genio para saber los comentarios hacia su persona, los varios **_no está a la altura de alguien como Aomine-san_** o **_que le vio para estar con una persona como ella,_** solo soltó un largo suspiro, ya se imaginaba aquellos comentarios, pues los entendía más por la forma que vestía sabía que con este estilo era bastante distinto del que usaba cuando tiene que modelar o cuando se encontraba en su hogar, sabía que para los demás estar vestido así y ser la pareja del moreno les resultaba casi irreal pero era algo que no podía cambiar

_parece que lo tienes algo difícil Taiga_ escucho a su lado viendo enseguida a un pelirrojo más bajito que él_

_parece que si Akashi

_sabes que puedes dejar todo eso y venir como eres en realidad sin necesidad de ocultarlo

_ya sabes que esto lo hago para tener una vida normal, sin ser perseguido por ser Kai

_lo sé pero no me gusta verte de aquella forma, sé de los comentarios que están circulando y aunque intentes negarlo sé que te afectan, también sé que aun te encuentras inseguro de los sentimientos de Daiki y de cómo se lo tomara cuando se entere de la verdad

_tal parece que no te puedo ocultar nada

_sabes que no, te diré algo Taiga entre más se lo ocultes más daño lograras hacer, pues dolerá el saber que tu pareja no tiene la suficiente confianza en ti dolerá más el saber que todo ese tiempo que llevan juntos este te estaba mintiendo, dolerá saber que la persona que está a tu lado ocultaba su verdadero ser, dolerá el saber que la persona que amas no puede ser ella misma a tu lado, le dolerá Taiga, le aras sentirse inseguro preguntándose varias veces si no es lo sumamente confiable para que le cuentes aquello

_yo…

_solo piénsalo, no quiero ver a ninguno de los dos lastimados, no cuando los dos pueden ser felices al lado del otro

_lo pensare Akashi, sé que tienes razón no sería bueno el ocultarle aquello, pues una relación se basa en la confianza…tengo miedo para serte sincero, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder cuando se entere de la verdad_ mencionaba mientras su rostro mostraba bastante angustia_

_si él te ama entenderá, entenderá la razón por la cual has ocultado aquella parte de ti por todo este tiempo, el por qué comenzaste a vestir así ocultando tu verdadera apariencia, si él te ama como dice te aceptara

_lo sé pero aun siento miedo, sé que debo de decirle antes que lo descubra él o alguien más se lo diga

_no te preocupes todo irá bien_ menciono mientras le daba un abrazo, el cual no había durado mucho, puesto que un celoso moreno los había separado llevándose consigo al pelirrojo que no entendía el comportamiento de este_ espero que sea así, sé que Daiki puede ser un verdadero idiota en algunas ocasiones pero espero que cuando Taiga se lo cuente no se comporte de aquella manera

Los días iban pasando llegándose a cumplir tres meses en donde la parejita aún se encontraba unida, habían tenido varias citas, yendo a diferente lugares, descubriendo su pasión por el basket jugando en varias ocasiones, provechando para conocerse mejor y aunque suene irreal el moreno se había comportado como todo un caballero con el pelirrojo, le demostraba su amor, siempre que podía lo mimaba, nunca intentaba ir más allá, pues sabía que su pareja no se encontraba preparado por lo que no lo obligaría, esperaría el tiempo en que fuera necesario para poder estar de aquella forma con su tierna pareja

Por otro lado el pelirrojo se sentía amado, amaba con todo su corazón aquella pantera que tanto alegraba sus días, pero había algo aun no le decía, aun no se había atrevido a tocar el tema que había conversado con Akashi, cuando lo intentaba siempre había algo que los interrumpía, siendo desplazado día a día hasta la fecha, sabía que debía de contárselo más cuando su pareja era tan atento con él demostrándole con cada gesto que iba en serio, que para él no era una diversión, lo sabía por lo que había tomado una decisión

_Hoy es el día_ murmuraba una vez arreglado, tomando un bolso. Hoy sería el día en que su pareja se enteraría de la verdad_

Ya había tomado una decisión pero aun así los nervios invadían su cuerpo, aprovecharía este día, el cual Akashi había programado un viaje a la playa para los departamentos implicados por el éxito de la campaña que él había sido protagonista, no había encontrado mejor lugar, sabía que Momoi y Kise también habían sido invitados, ya no podía aplazarlo más, su pareja debía de saber, solo esperaba que nada cambiara entre ellos

_vamos Taiga que te estamos esperando_ menciono el moreno al ver a su pareja, amaba a su tigre como nunca_ sabes deberías de usar más ropa siempre usas cosas anchas

_lo tendré en cuenta Daiki_ menciono con una sonrisa_ _desde hoy posiblemente deje de usar aquella ropa_

El viaje hacia aquel lugar fue bastante animado teniendo a Takao como animador, vaya que aquel doncel se le ocurrían diversas cosas haciendo reír a cada integrante que había en el vehículo. Al llegar el moreno no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al ver como Kise abrazaba a su pareja, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de molerlo a golpes, ya que lastimosamente aquel rubio era dueño de una importante agencia

Ya una vez instalados uno a uno fueron derechito a la playa. En una habitación cierto pelirrojo se observaba en el espejo

_bien ya es hora, sea lo que sea lo que pase hoy lo comprenderé_ murmuraba mientras se colaba una polera ancha al igual que unas bermudas ocultando aquel apretado traje de baño. Ya una vez listo se dirigió a la playa encontrándose con todos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver su pareja con solo un traje de baño azul, debía de admitir que aquel moreno estaba como quiere

_Taiga ¿te encuentras bien?

_si estoy bien_ menciono respirando profundamente mientras se acercaba aún más en donde se encontraba el moreno_ bueno eras… yo…Daiki…yo te he ocultado algo en todo este tiempo

_q…q…que cosa_ menciono, no sabía porque pero comenzaba a sentir los nervios y miedo de lo que podía decir su pareja, los demás habían dejado de hacer lo que se encontraban haciendo para colocar atención a lo que el pelirrojo iba a decir_

_bueno sé que aquel asunto debía de haberlo dicho hace tiempo pero tenía miedo, miedo de que me dejaras cuando te enteraras de la verdad, miedo de que no me siguieras amando, pero ya no lo puedo ocultar, no te lo mereces, no se cual vaya a hacer tu reacción pero lo entenderé de todos modos_ mencionaba mientras lentamente pasaba sus manos en su cabello deshaciendo aquel peinado que siempre usaba para luego subir su ancha polera dejando a la vista lo que se encontraba oculto debajo de aquella vestimenta que siempre usaba para finalmente abrir sus ojos sin aquellos lentes, mostrando el verdadero color de estos los cuales se mantenían fijos en los zafiros de su amado_

_... tu eres Kai_ menciono al fin el moreno viendo el pelirrojo asentía lentamente a lo dicho_


	13. Chapter 13

El moreno se encontraba sin palabras, no sabía que decir o sentir al ver que su pareja era en realidad aquel modelo que aparecía en todas las revistas y carteles que había, le resultaba tan extraño, su mente era un lio por lo que opto por lo más facial, salir del lugar. Salió a paso lento sin mirar al pelirrojo cuando paso a su lado, no le dirigió ninguna mirada o alguna palabra.

Kagami al ver que su pareja no decía nada, más cuando este se fue, no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimía y un nudo nacía en su garganta, más cuando sintió que pasaba a su lado, su rostro era serio, aquellos hermosos ojos azules que antes lo miraban con ternura en ese momento no mostraban ningún afecto estaban completamente vacíos

_T…Taiga

_lo siento Akashi pero no me siento bien, así que iré a descansar por un momento a mi habitación_ mencionaba luchando con retener las lágrimas que querían escapar

_claro no te preocupes Taiga_ menciono Sei viendo como enseguida el pelirrojo daba la media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación_ será mejor que no vayan detrás de él_ dijo deteniendo a un rubio y una peli rosada

_pero Kagamin

_Gami-chin querrá estar solo, no creo que quiera que lo veamos llorar_ menciono el peli lila haciendo que los demás aceptaran aquello, pues tenía razón el pelirrojo en esos momentos querría estar solo_

Desde que se supo la verdad, tres días habían pasado, el pelirrojo con cada día se encontraba más deprimido al ver que su pareja no le decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraba y cuando este intentaba conversar con él y decirle porque de su vestimenta este lo evadía o simplemente lo ignoraba

_lo siento Kagamicchi, se supone que nos encontrábamos descansando, en serio lo siento_ mencionaba el rubio a punto de llorar_

_no tienes que preocuparte Ryouta, trabajo es trabajo además aquello es bastante importante para la empresa como para perder aquel contrato, no sigas pidiendo disculpas, no tengo problemas aquello me servirá para no pensar_ le respondía con una triste sonrisa, sabía que algo así podría pasar pero tuvo la esperanza que su pareja lo entendiera, pero al parecer no había sido así_ _si lo piensas no creo que te perdone por haber mentido, a pesar de mis circunstancias al final de cuentas le mentí_

_gracias Kagamicchi y realmente lo siento

_ya deja de decir eso, si no, no le diré a Kasamatsu que venga para que descanse y pueda controlarte, sé que lo extrañas_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el rubio se sonrojaba_

_K…K…Kagamicchi

_bueno iré a arreglar mi maleta para hablar con Akashi

_ya se lo mencione por lo que me dijo que una vez que estuvieras listo fueras a buscarlo a su despacho para entregarte las llaves de uno de los autos

_como siempre lo tiene planeado_ mientras soltaba un suspiro_ bueno nos vemos en unos días Ryouta también dile Satsuki que no se preocupe, que estaré bien

_ _sabes que eso es mentira, te conozco Taiga, te conozco bastante, no por anda fuiste mi primer amor, sé que estas sufriendo aunque intentes ocultarlo para no preocuparnos, sé que lloras por las noches por su actitud, sé que te duele que la persona que amas se comporte de aquella forma__ pensaba el rubio viendo como el pelirrojo se perdía por los pasillos, solo deseaba que aquella relación se arreglara de una vez por todas para poder ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa que le había robado el corazón en el pasado_

Mientras en otra parte un peli azul miraba el océano intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, extrañándose que el pelirrojo no se hubiera acercado en todo el día

_el no vendrá Daiki_ escucho una voz haciendo que el nombrado diera un pequeño salto al ver al pelirrojo a su lado_

_ ¿a que te refieres?

_a que Taiga no seguirá intentando que lo escuches, se rindió al ver tu actitud_ viendo como el rostro el moreno cambiaba_ no deberías de haber reaccionado de aquella forma

_y ¿cómo quieres que reaccione al saber que la persona que me encontraba enamorado era una farsa?

_en eso te equivocas, el Taiga que conociste es el verdadero, una persona tímida, insegura, sin confianza en sí mismo, con una hermosa sonrisa, un poco infantil, cariñoso y todo lo que viste es el verdadero Taiga, la persona que te enamorarse_ mientras soltaba un suspiro para mirar fijamente a los ojos del moreno_ pensaste una vez en estos tres días en cómo se sentía Taiga, en cómo le destrozaste el corazón con tu indiferencia, porque si desde que no le has dirigido ninguna palabra a derramado bastante lagrimas… él tiene un motivo por el cual no quiere mostrar su rostro, y ese es vivir una vida normal, que las personas se acerquen a él por como es y no por ser un famoso modelo

_pero…

_todos al ver a Taiga como modelo piensan en una persona segura de sí mismo, atractivo y otras cosas más, él ha vivido en aquel mundo que las personas solo se acercan por su belleza y fortuna, sin interesarse lo que siente. Por lo que no sabes lo feliz que se encontraba que la persona que llevaba tiempo enamorado por fin correspondiera sus sentimientos, que estuviera enamorado por su forma de ser, de que no le importaba como vestía o que a la vista de los demás no era atractivo, se encontraba feliz que tu fueras la persona que se había dado cuenta de cómo era, que viera aquella persona que era en realidad, pero aquella misma persona lo lastimó al no comprender y al no darle la oportunidad de que explicara la situación, no, opto por lo más fácil y cobarde ignorarlo como si nunca hubiera existido, lastimándolo, haciéndolo creer que eres igual que las demás personas que han intentado acercarse, sabes a pesar de sus inseguridades, de saber que solo te interesaba los donceles y mujeres, de tratarlo de aquella manera tan fea y de restregarle en la cara en cada oportunidad de que nunca te fijarías en una persona como él, Taiga nunca te dejo de amar, pues a pesar de todos tus defectos, de tu actitud que es un asco, él acogió todo aquello y lo amo, o me dirás que alguna vez te reprocho aquello, yo sé que no porque él te acepto tal cual eres, entonces ¿Por qué tu no pudiste hacer lo mismo cuando te dijo su secreto si supuestamente estás enamorado de él?

El moreno pensaba cada una de las palabras dichas por el emperador, aceptando que tenía toda la razón, en esos días no se le paso por la mente lo que sentía el pelirrojo, además si lo recordaba su pareja siempre le intentaba decir algo, siempre temeroso, cosa que no entendía pero en esos momentos había algo que los interrumpía. Aquella sonrisa, aquellos gestos, aquel lindo sonrojo que atacaban sus mejillas siempre que le decía algo lindo a lo abrazaba, todo aquello no podía ser una farsa

_dime ¿dónde está?

_ten_ entregándole unas llaves y un mapa_ si no te apresuras terminara su trabajo y ahí sí que no lo encontraras_ menciono viendo enseguida como el peli azul se colocaba enseguida de pie para salir corriendo_ vaya que es idiota para algunas cosas pero lo bueno es que se dio cuenta a tiempo_ murmuraba con una sonrisa antes de volver con los demás, algo le decía que debía de explicar lo que pasaba_

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Bajo los hermosos arboles de cerezos de un parque, se encontraba un pelirrojo posando a la cámara, a pesar que mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, su interior era un caos. La tristeza lo embargaba

_Kai tomaremos un descanso de 10 minutos_ mencionaba uno de los miembros del staff mientras el pelirrojo asentía

_ _este lugar esta hermoso para venir con aquel idiota__ pensaba sentado en una de las bancas mirando los pétalos danzar al son del viento_

El pelirrojo miraba con anhelo aquel paisaje mientras que las demás personas se cautivaban con la imagen que delante de ellos se observaba, pero cierto ruido sacaron a más de uno de sus pensamientos, viendo enseguida como una moto venía a bastante velocidad

_TAIGA!_ se escuchó al mismo tiempo que la persona que venía en aquella moto se detenía, se bajaba y se sacaba el casco dejando a la vista su atractivo rostro, varias de las mujeres del lugar no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al ver aquel moreno con unos jeans y una camisa azul rey un tanto desabotonada y desordenada por el viento, dándole un toco bastante sensual

_D...D…Daiki_ murmuraba sorprendido al ver al moreno acercarse rápidamente en donde se encontraba_

_perdóname_ soltó de pronto mientras abrazaba al menor que aún se encontraba asombrado por lo que sucedía_ sé que fui un idiota por segunda vez, perdóname por haber actuado de aquella manera, te amo no por tu físico sino como eres, aquel idiota que ama las hamburguesas, de la persona que le encanta el básquet, que le tiene fobia a los perros, de aquella persona que se sonroja cada vez que lo abrazo o le digo lo lindo que es, amo esa parte de ti Bakagami por ello quiero que no te alejes de mi lado

_baka sí que eres un Ahomine_ mencionaba mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al ver aquel brillo en esos hermosos zafiros_ no tengo que perdonarte baka ya que yo también te amo

El peli azul no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sincera se le dibujara en el rostro antes de besar de forma lenta y tierna aquellos deliciosos labios bajo los hermosos arboles de cerezo. Sabía que posiblemente más adelante tendrían algunas peleas pero estaba seguro que sabrían arreglárselas, no por nada su lindo secretario le había robado el corazón para nunca más devolvérselo, como así mismo, él tenía como reemplazo el corazón de su amado, el cual nunca en su vida lo arrancaría de su ser.


End file.
